Letting Go
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: Clark learns that Alicia is alive and engaged to Bruce Wayne, and he’s not too happy about it. Mentions of Clalicia and Bralicia Bruce/Alicia .


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville nor anything of DC Comics.

**Rated:** PG for language

**Author's Note:** A sequel to my last one-shot, Wicked Love. I admit, I am becoming something of a fan of Bralicia!

**Summary:** Clark learns that Alicia is alive and engaged to Bruce Wayne, and he's not too happy about it.

**Letting Go**

1/1

He still couldn't believe the news; it had been like a huge chunk of kryptonite shoved right in his face.

Alicia Baker - his lost love - was alive, and living in Gotham City of all places.

He had learned that after the more shocking news that Chloe had brought before him in a copy of the Gotham Gazette's front cover. Highlighted in big bold words were, "Bruce Wayne Finally Commits," and below was a picture of a man who Clark thought was his friend, and next to her was the familiar girl with the long straight blonde hair, the chestnut brown eyes, and a smile that rivaled even Chloe's; a smile he always had gotten lost into.

A smile that he thought he would never seen again, and even today he secretly blamed himself for that. It was that guilt that helped in driving him to become the man he is now.

Yet, here she was, alive and well. Perfectly healthy. Perfectly….happy, holding his hand.

The first thing that popped in his mind was his super friends. He supersped to the Clocktower where they would usually be when visiting Metropolis. He demanded answers. Oliver was the only one brave enough to give them. It was why he was their founder as well as their leader.

Oliver revealed all, or at least what knew. Lex had taken Alicia's body, replacing it with a….get ready for this….an unactivated clone. Slightly imperfect, but it would do to confirm that Alicia Baker was dead to the world. Lex had managed to revive her using another Meteor Freak's ability to bring back the dead, only he died in the process. Out of all the abilities of the Meteor Freak's, Alicia's power would have made Lex's Project Ares super soldiers unstoppable; able to move anywhere, even better than the Bat.

Maybe that was going a little too far….

Bart and A.C. discovered her and later saved her before her powers could be retrieved for Lex's project, but Oliver knew it was too dangerous for her to stay with them, so he made a call, and before she knew it Alicia was living in Gotham City at the Wayne Manor. It was temporary until Oliver and his League could shut down 33.1.

That was the last that they had heard about Alicia until Clark showed them the Gazette's front cover.

Clark was upset. Oliver started to worry that Clark would do something bad, like perhaps rip one of his arms off or both. Instead, Clark just left in his Superman gear, flying out of the Clocktower, over Metropolis and many other states he met his destination: not exactly the Wayne Manor.

Faster than a speeding bullet, Clark….Superman, entered the Batcave without bothering to move in quietly. He was on a mission. He didn't care of the alarms started blaring off.

Obviously, neither did the Batman as he calmly shut down the Batcave's alarm grid.

"I take it you heard the news." It was a statement. It was always a statement with him. He didn't even bother to look at Superman from all of his computers.

"Though I have questioned it before, I thought we were friends, Bruce."

"We are." Batman replied, still not looking at Superman.

"Then why did you not tell me you had Alicia Baker hiding here in Gotham?!" Superman scowled, starting to already grow impatient with Batman's lack of interest. Usually, it took a few more minutes.

"It was for her protection."

"I could've protected her!"

"Like you did years ago?"

The news of their engagement may have been like a huge chunk of kryptonite in his face, but now it was like a Kryptonian dagger had been thrust right through his heart. Slowly, the anger started to fade from Superman.

If Batman had any signs of regretting his last choice of words, he didn't show it. This time, he did swing halfway around in his chair to face the Man of Steel.

"It was for the best, Clark. For her, mostly."

Superman said nothing.

"Do you think it would have been better for her to go back to a town where all still thought of her as more than just a freak, but a monster?" Batman asked, but did not give Superman the time to come up with a reply as he continued. "She was finally given a second chance here, Clark. Here, she's known as Laura Carter: my assistant and also head of the Science division at Wayne Enterprises. She has friends that love her, trust her, even a few that know of her ability to teleport."

Superman still didn't reply. He couldn't even look up at the Batman.

"And, I love her."

Superman's eyes went wide with surprise when he heard something he never thought to be uttered from the lips of the Batman.

This time, it was Batman looking away. "I can't imagine my life without her."

"No offense, Bruce, but there have been other…."

"It's different this time, Clark!" Batman sneered defensively, rising up from his seat. "Laura….Alicia, she's woken up something inside of me. Something I thought I buried a long time ago at my parents' graves."

Superman sighed as he folded his arms over his crest. "Does she at least know your secret?"

"I wouldn't have proposed to her if she didn't."

Superman nodded. "I understand."

A silence came upon the two superheroes. Batman kept his cold stare on Superman, while Clark hung his head in deep thought.

With another sigh, Superman looked back up to the Batman. "As long as she's happy. And safe."

With the flap of his red cape, Superman turned around and prepared to fly off, until Batman's voice halted his actions.

"Before you go, you should at least know. When Alicia first came here, all she ever thought about was you." Batman admitted, reluctantly.

"….Is she…?"

"She's at work right now. Clark, I think you should refrain from seeing her. For now, at least."

Superman scoffed. "What's wrong, Batman? Does the great Dark Knight think I'd actually take away his fiancé?" It had meant to be a good natured joke, and he at least expected Batman to laugh to it. Heck, he was lucky to get even a chuckle!

"You're damn right, I am!" Batman scowled.

Superman rolled his eyes. Typical Batman.

"I came here because I was angry that nobody told me Alicia was alive this whole time, Bruce. Alicia will always have a place in my heart, but….I let her go a long time ago."

Batman remained silent.

"Anyways, if you hurt her, then I swear that there will not be enough kryptonite in this world to protect you."

"I would never hurt her, Clark."

"We'll see." Superman bent his knees, looking over his shoulder at the Batman. "Congratulations. I hope you make her happy."

Superman then took off to the sky, not looking back. Not today, anyways.

He never saw a blue Yaris drive up in front of the Wayne Manor, or the beautiful blonde that stepped out of the car and freeze when she suddenly noticed him in the sky.

But he did hear her gasp.

"Clark?"

He shut his eyes, fighting off the aching in his heart that was pleading for him to turn back and perhaps do what Batman seemed rather….anxious, for a descent word…..about.

He had let her go a long time ago, he said, but the memories were still there.

**Fin**


End file.
